My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия зеркала
My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия зеркала ( ) — одна из трёх 22-минутных короткометражек «Девочек из Эквестрии». В этой короткометражке Сансет Шиммер возвращается в Эквестрию, когда в её магическом дневнике исчерпываются страницы, и берёт с собой в мир людей Старлайт Глиммер. Тем временем обозлённая Джунипер Монтаж находит зеркало, зачарованное эквестрийской магией. Производство Вначале серия была оглашена для выпуска летом 2017 года на Netflix в Соединённых Штатах,Hi @QuentinOwens11! Stay tuned to find out - our specials will be airing this summer on Netflix (in the US). HasbroNews. Twitter (2017-02-22). Проверено 22 февраля 2017. а позже была объявлена её премьера на Discovery Family 8 июля.The Girls of Canterlot High Return to Discovery Family in Three New My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials to Air Throughout the Network's Annual “Summer Splash” Programming Event. Джейред Альберт. Discovery Family Channel. Discovery Communications, Inc. (2017-05-26). Проверено 26 мая 2017.Discovery Family July 2017 Programming Highlights. Джейред Альберт. Discovery Family Channel. Discovery Communications, Inc. (2017-05-30). Проверено 30 мая 2017. Впервые подробности этой серии были разъяснены на польском сайте, где её название указано как "My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Magia lustra, odc. 3"; она вышла в Польше на teleTOON+ 28 мая 2017 года.Program TV teleTOON+ - ramówka, emisje. Teletoon+. Проверено 26 апреля 2017. 16 мая 2017 года Джиллиан М. Бэрроу в Twitter спросили, является ли настоящей страница сценария, приписываемого к серии, на что та ответила: "Нет".No. Дж. М. Бэрроу. Twitter (2017-05-16). Проверено 26 мая 2017. Серия включена в DVD от Shout! Factory "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magical Movie Night", выпущенное 8 августа 2017 годаMy Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magical Movie Night. Shout! Factory. Проверено 5 мая 2017. и в "Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High" Netflix 1 октября. При этом по неизвестной причине в обеих версиях цвет значительно насыщен. Краткий пересказ Зеркало, зеркало thumb|Джунипер Монтаж обнаруживает часть эквестрийской магии. Всё начинается в Кантерлотском универмаге, где ныне Джунипер Монтаж работает капельдинером в кинотеатре после событий в серии «Магия кино». Она всё ещё точит зуб на Главную семёрку, так как из-за них, как вы помните, её изгнали из киностудии, причём чувство лишь усиливается, когда она видит музыкальное видео «Магия танца» на всех телевизионных мониторах, а вместе с тем и их изображения на плакате фильма о Дэринг Ду. Тут с Джунипер по рации связывается босс и велит немедленно ей возвратиться на работу, но та имитирует помехи, дабы проигнорировать его. В киоске по продаже очков Джунипер примеряет некоторые очки, причитая по своему положению. И тут в универмаг врывается пучок эквестрийской магии и очаровывает ручное зеркало на лавке киоска. Как только Джунипер хватает зеркало, то видит своё отражение в образе красивой, всемирно известной кинозвезды. Это отражение околдовывает Джунипер, а посему она покупает зеркало в киоске и уходит. Страницы кончились thumb|left|«Принцесса Искорка хочет, чтобы я прибыла в... Эквестрию!» В кафе универмага Сансет Шиммер пишет в своём дневнике Принцессе Сумеречную Искорку о том, что магические происшествия, которые ей и её друзьям довелось пережить, оставили её в постоянном состоянии отвлечения. Но увы, она далее писать не может: страницы в её дневнике исчерпались. Тут приходят её друзья, и Сансет признаётся им, что, хоть в последнее время всё обходится гладко, она боится, как бы чего нового не произошло. И в этот момент она получает ответ от Искорки, где сказано, что она должна прибыть в Эквестрию. А в кинотеатре Джунипер Монтаж становится одержимой новым зеркалом: она поглощена славой и вниманием, которые получает её отражённое «я». Когда босс приказывает Джунипер прибрать беспорядок из попкорна, та рассеянно желает, чтобы попкорн убрался сам по себе. И вдруг, как на удивление, зеркало засасывает магическим образом весь попкорн, к изумлению Джунипер. Шиммер встречается с Глиммер thumb|Сансет Шиммер возвращается в Эквестрию и встречает Старлайт Глиммер. Возле Средней школы Кантерлота Сансет идёт в портал под пьедесталом статуи Вандеркольтов и попадает назад в Эквестрию. Там она, преобразовавшись в единорога, врезается в библиотеку Замка Дружбы и натыкается на пони, похожую, по её мнению, на Искорку. Ан нет: пони представляется как Старлайт Глиммер, т. е. ученица Искорки. Как только Сансет привыкает к своей пони-форме, Старлайт ей даёт новый дневник, чтобы заменить старый. К огорчению Сансет, Искорка на данный момент отправилась решать проблему дружбы. thumb|left|Старлайт Глиммер попадает в мир людей. Прежде чем Сансет успевает войти в Кристальное зеркало, Старлайт с любопытством спрашивает её, откуда она взялась. Заинтригованная ответом Сансет, Старлайт спрашивает, можно ли пойти с ней и увидеть этот мир самой: она говорит, что Искорка наверняка не будет против этого, так как это научит её дружбе. А поскольку в мире людей Сансет Старлайт не замечала, то она соглашается на это, при условии, что Старлайт не будет привлекать к себе внимание. Пройдя через портал, Старлайт, естественно, становится человеком, причём её реакция чем-то напоминает Искорку в первом фильме (зритель помнит): она привыкает к рукам и ногам вместо копыт, а также учится ходить на двоих, а не на четвереньках. Застрявшие в межвременье thumb|Джунипер Монтаж засасывает девочек в зеркало. А тем временем Джунипер проводит ещё эксперименты над зеркалом, чтобы заставить его снова проявить магию, однако всё насмарку. Вдруг перед ней появляются главные персонажи. Пинки Пай удивляется, заметив Джунипер в кинотеатре после того, что приключилось на киностудии, но та ей поясняет, что дядя Кентер Зум ей дал эту работу из жалости. Джунипер становится злой на девочек, так как те разрушили ей шансы стать звездой, и желает их исчезновения. На этот раз зеркало реагирует и засасывает внутрь девочек — от них остаётся только заколка Флаттершай. В универмаге Сансет пытается позвонить друзьям, но звонки заканчиваются автоответчиком. Она делится своим беспокойством со Старлайт — та пытается дать совет, но Сансет ждёт ответа от Принцессы Искорки. Пока Сансет не перестаёт переживать о том, что может произойти ещё один магический инцидент, Старлайт убеждает её, что вещи сами собой уладятся рано или поздно. Поверив Старлайт на слово, Сансет ведёт её в кинотеатр на фильм. Ну а остальные друзья Сансет оказываются в пустом и бесцветном межвременье, в котором нет ни души, если не считать большого окна в виде зеркала и попкорна на земле. thumb|left|Сансет Шиммер встречает Джунипер Монтаж. Сансет и Старлайт входят в вестибюль кинотеатра, где первая замечает заколку Флаттершай на костюме Джунипер. Повелев Старлайт не выглядывать, Сансет подходит к Джунипер и спрашивает, не видала ль та друзей, на что последняя отвечать не хочет. При помощи сил кристалла Сансет читает мысли Джунипер и узнаёт, что та заставила девочек исчезнуть в зеркале. Затем она требует, чтобы Джунипер немедленно их вернула; та думает, что Сансет сама хочет зеркало, и засасывает в межвременье к друзьям и её. Атака 50-футовой дивы thumb|Джунипер Монтаж подвергается исполинскому преобразованию. В межвременье Искорка и Эпплджек пытаются добраться до окна, но безрезультатно. И в этот момент появляется Сансет. Девочки думают, что попали сюда навсегда, однако Сансет говорит, что, к счастью, по ту сторону зеркала всё ещё находится Старлайт Глиммер. Семеро друзей в сборе — и тут Флаттершай замечает сияние своего кристалла, чего не скажешь о других: до их ведома это доводит Радуга Дэш. Внезапно из их кристаллов излучается магическая энергия, да прямо в окно, вследствие чего Джунипер становится выше и приобретает чудовищный облик. Старлайт следует за Джунипер, которая показывается публике и начинает расхаживать в своём новом облике. Покупатели универмага уносят ноги и вопят в ужасе, несмотря на то что Джунипер видит их как обожающих фанатов и папарацци. Старлайт пытается выхватить у Джунипер зеркало, но оно выскальзывает из рук обеих, падает на пол и разбивается на кусочки. Следовательно, измерение, в котором находятся наши герои, тоже начинает рушиться. Старлайт понимает, что зеркало не простое, и пытается пожелать у него освободить друзей, однако тщетно. Джунипер пытается забрать зеркало у Старлайт и вместе с тем продолжает ругать на чём свет стоит девочек, запятнавших её репутацию; Старлайт спрашивает её, чего она действительно хочет: славы или дружбы. thumb|left|Девочки освобождены из волшебного зеркала. Старлайт видит родную душу в Джунипер, поскольку и та, и другая пытались отомстить из-за пустяков, и предлагает ей подружиться. Та, правда, не верит, что её поступки стоят прощения, однако Старлайт убеждает её, что ещё как стоят: ей всего лишь нужно загладить вину перед друзьями, а именно, — освободить их. Тогда Джунипер берёт зеркало и желает исправить свои ошибки. И затем (о чудо!) главные герои возвращаются, а Джунипер становится прежней. Она рассыпается в извинениях за свои деяния, ну а Старлайт, Искорка и Сансет ей симпатизируют, ведь подобная судьба выпала и на их долю. Эпилог thumb|Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается. У портала возле СШК девочки принимают Джунипер Монтаж как новую подругу. Старлайт собирается уйти в Эквестрию, но тут Сансет получает ответ от Принцессы Искорки, который гласит, что некоторые уроки лучше усваивать на деле. Кроме того, она разрешает Старлайт Глиммер побыть в мире людей ещё пару дней, а Сансет учится жить в настоящем и не зацикливаться на потенциальных неприятностях. Цитаты :Пинки Пай: Что случилось, Сансет Шиммер? :Сансет Шиммер: О, у меня страницы в дневнике закончились. И только. :Радуга Дэш: Остынь, СанШим. :Флаттершай: Э, а кто такая «СанШим»? :Радуга Дэш: Это новое имя кинозвезды Сансет Шиммер. глотает Я его придумала! :Эпплджек: Ну ты даёшь, у нас совсем крохотные роли в этой картине. Мы не кинозвёзды. :Рарити: Да, дорогуша. Пока. :Пинки Пай: Давай! Поделись своими проблемами. Это поможет успокоить твои нервы. :Сансет Шиммер: Ой, я не хочу портить наш радостный вечер... :Пинки Пай: Давай выкладывай, СанШим! :Пинки Пай: Смотри! Искорка ответила! Слушайте, Сансет пришла Эквестримэска! :Босс: прочищает горло У прилавка специй попкорн рассыпали. :Джунипер Монтаж: Разве это похожа на ту, что убирает попкорн? :Босс: Нет. Это похоже на того, кто кое-кого уволит. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ну и как вам там живётся? :Сансет Шиммер: По-другому. Ну не совсем по-другому. Это трудно объяснить. :Старлайт Глиммер: Я полагаю, если бы... :Сансет Шиммер: Думаешь, Принцесса Искорка одобрит это? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я не знаю наверняка, что она не одобрит. :Сансет Шиммер: Это не слишком убедительный аргумент. :Джунипер Монтаж: Зеркало, убери этот попкорн! :пауза :Джунипер Монтаж: Зеркало, я повелеваю тебе, убери эту россыпь кукурузы! :Сансет Шиммер: Просто, ах... я знаю, что особые способности даны нам не просто так, и я хочу быть готовой к тому, что нас ждёт. Зная это, я никогда не могу расслабиться и забыть о бдительности — эти мысли мучают меня, и я не могу выбросить их их головы. :Старлайт Глиммер: Хмм. Это трудный вопрос. Я советую положиться на то, что в конце всё уладится само. Если всё время думать о том плохом, что может случиться, ты упустишь всё хорошее, что уже происходит. :Сансет Шиммер: Хе-хе. Похоже, ученица Принцессы Искорки сейчас даёт мне урок. :Старлайт Глиммер: Да. Вроде того. :Рарити: Ээ... кто-нибудь понял, где мы сейчас и что случилось? Девочки? :Пинки Пай: Пинки Пай раскроет дело! :стена ломается :Пинки Пай: Нет, здесь нет стены. Выходите, стены, где бы вы ни были! Я не пойму это место! Здесь вообще нет никаких стен! :Флаттершай: Мне кажется, я немного испугалась. :Радуга Дэш: По-твоему, это испуг? :Флаттершай: Это такой глубокий внутренний испуг. :Рарити: Как это могло случится в вечер моей кинопремьеры? Именно сегодня! Будь проклята, жестокая судьба! :Радуга Дэш: Рарити, сейчас есть проблема поважнее. :Рарити: Ммм, верно. Но согласись, что она в первой пятёрке. :Сансет Шиммер: Это Джунипер Монтаж! :Старлайт Глиммер: удивлённо Нет! серьёзно Кто это? :Джунипер Монтаж: Мне очень жаль. :Сансет Шиммер: Ничего. И с нами это случалось. :Джунипер Монтаж: Правда? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я заставила целый город отказаться от талантов, чтобы они не считали себя особенными. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мной завладела магия, и я создала пропасть между двумя мирами, чуть не уничтожив оба. :Сансет Шиммер: А я превратила целую школу в личную армию зомби, чтобы завоевать далёкий мир пони. :пауза :Пинки Пай: Да уж! Мы великолепно умеем прощать! :Старлайт Глиммер: Хм. Теперь ты сможешь думать о хорошем? :Сансет Шиммер: Чему быть, того не миновать. Нужно жить настоящим, верно? :Старлайт Глиммер: Верно! Галерея Справки Примечания en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Категория:Девочки из Эквестрии